lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
MilesRS777: The LMMCU Movie
The LMMCU Movie is a Movie made by the Staff of The LMMCU Wiki Plot There once was a person named Miles, his job is a moderator no one really cared about. He worked at Brickipedia and met a person named Peaceable. Peaceable was a very nervous guy who kept on playing Zelda. Miles tried talking to him a few times, but Peaceable kept on playing on his Nintendo 3DS. Miles goes to the Lego Wiki Palace. He is late for a meeting so the founder, Darth Smith, gives him a warning. Miles sits down and drinks some coffee and dreams about being a hero. However, everyone left and Miles was all alone. He went to Custom City to delete all the unnecessary customs, but meets a person named Clara, who tells him to stop. They both go to Chat Valley and Miles develops a crush on her. Miles and Clara go back to Brickipedia to find it being destroyed by The Hacker. The Hacker killed the founder and was destroying everything! Miles tries to find Clara but assumes that she is dead. He grabs onto a plane heading to LEGO Dimensions Wikia. Miles lands at LDW. He meets this person named GameTime who jokes around with him. Xsizter announces for everyone to go to Forum Square. They all go there and X announces that Wikia is under attack by a certain Hacker. Miles then mentions Brickipedia being destroyed, X gets furious that Miles mentions Brickipedia and shoots him with a Block Gun. Miles is taken to Wikia Prison, where all the bad Wikia users go. GameTime asks his best friend, Trigger to help GameTime break Miles out. GameTime and Trigger sneak in as prison guards and attempt to break Miles out. Xsizter catches GT and Trigger but Trigger runs away, leaving GameTime behind. GameTime gets thrown in with Miles and they find this dude named Asspenha beating up a buncha kids. Miles and GameTime get into a fight with Asspenha and break out of Wikia Prison. They get out only to find Wikia in ruins, and a group of Hackers destroying everything. After avoiding the hackers, Miles, GameTime, and Trigger sneak into LEGO Dimensions Wiki. The hackers capture them and take them to Clara, who revels that she is leads the hackers. Clara kills Miles, and takes GameTime and Trigger to Wikia Prison again. Miles comes back as MilesRS677, and goes back to LEGO Dimensions Wiki. Miles sneaks into Wikia Prison to free GameTime and Trigger. He does, but the hackers find out, and try to stop them, but they get defeated. They sneak into Clara's lair, and try to stop her, but some hackers try to kill GameTime and Trigger, but Miles shoot them with a block gun that he got in Wikia Prison. Clara gets sent to Wikia Prison, and Miles creates a new wiki called LMMCU Wiki. Characters Miles-The Founder GameTime-The Co-Founder Trigger-The Metaworld Guy Sky-The Dragonborne Gala-The Sweetheart Pixel-The Kitsune Benny-The Spaceman Skittleflake-The Cat Peace-The peaceful Neo-The Hacker Nerd-The Robot Clara-The New Girl AKA the true villain Vesp- The Scientist Category:Movies Category:Science Fiction Category:MilesRS677